Vachedi "Jagged fish" Tesarani
Jagged Fish or 'Jag' is the fifth child of Kaye Tesarani and stands at 6'6'' tall and 220lbs. Known for being a brilliant and capable teenager he is most easily identified by his large size, colorful scarves, and Orca tattoo. He is the owner of 'Tetraodontidae ' after his namesake. '' Family The Tesarani family is comprised of Kaye Tesarani and her eight children from three different fathers. From oldest to youngest they are; Krom 'Kneeknocker' (28), Olga 'Crazy eyes' (27), Aoric 'Graceful Pine' (24), Kyona 'Dancing Rose' (22), Vachedi 'Jagged Fish'(17), as well as Kora (16), Lucy (7), May (4). Tetraodontidae A storefront Owned by Jag and generally opperated by his two older siblings Aoric and Kyona the Tetraodontidae is named after the erudite term for the Jagged Fish. The shop sells wood work art and crafts produced by Aoric while Kyona runs the printing press in the back. A section of the store is reserved for friends and local artisans to peddle their wares and there is an attached kitchen, WC, and tennement with a bedroom and office. History Jag was the first child of Kaye Tesarani after she fled slavery with her four children. Kaye was able to establish herself as a brothel owner in sandpoint and 'Jag' spent his formative years either studying voraciously or exploring his enviornment and Shoanti roots. As a brilliant and charismatic middle child 'Jag' was constantly trying to get attention through bigger and bigger accomplishments. by the time he was 11 he had mastered nine languages and had begun composing epics; by the time he was 13 he managed to single handedly trap and back haul an orca to town for his namesake ceremony. When 'Jag' was 15 he convinced his friends Wesh and Napolea to help him hunt and trap a Black dragon in the Mushfens and after succeeding he used the income from the encounter to establish the 'Tetraodontidae'. Personality Jag has a strong moral compass and has a vision for a better world of good; he does not however see it happening through established channels. A worshipper of Milani Jag believes in revolution and hopes that he can use his mind to eventually shape a better life for the region by establishing a new Shoanti tribe and unifying the people, this dream however is little spoken of. He sees the best way for him to get his much craved praise and attention as well as the power to achieve his dream is to seek greater and greater things. For Jag however a great deed is onnly as good as the story it makes, he plans to gain social and cultural prestige through his writing and print shop while establishing his reputation for battle and strategy from adventuring. He is kind hearted and a genuinely good man, however he has no qualms about embelishing a story or manipulating an ally if it serves a better purpose. coming from slave roots Jag is fiercely loyal to his family and is extremely close to them. Traits despite his youth, appearance, and demeanor Jag is an extremely studious teen ager spending much of his free time reading at the catherdral library or composing his own works. He is very intelligent and charismatic which he is aware of so he spends much time developing copia while taking great pride in his mind. Jag is a slightly arrogant teen. He is tall and heavy set with the ability to either talk or think his way out of most interactons as well as being very resourceful and armed with spears. his favorite spear is his shoanti totem spear that he is also proficient in its use as an instrument. Category:Player Characters